


Fine Line

by ChanelLovesTom



Category: AU Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Death, Escort, F/F, F/M, Funny, Gore, Horror, M/M, Murder Mystery, Scary, Smut, brothel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 04:32:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3596472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChanelLovesTom/pseuds/ChanelLovesTom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young college student LaToya is in serious need of money and accepts the offer to work for the mysterious and handsome Mr. Hiddleston. Soon, however, she finds out that some mysteries are best left unsolved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy this! This is kinda different from what I usually write but I'm super excited about it and I'm pretty sure it's my favorite fanfiction that I've ever posted.

“You’ll be able to go to the back in a second.” The woman told me. Man, she was pretty, as fair, as prim and as perfect as a porcelain doll. Her jet black hair was in a bun at the back of her head.  _Mom always said that ladies never wear their buns on top of their heads. Always in the back._ Her eyes were a bright grey and before them on her nose sat a black pair of Prada eyeglasses that were shiny and clean. Mom would love them. Everything else about her…mom wouldn’t have liked so much. Like her button up shirt that though was a stunning shade of lavender, it was unbuttoned all the way down the middle giving everyone a show of her cleavage. Her pencil skirt was grey, and shorter than most of the pencil skirts that I own. Her heels were so high that if she reached up she could touch the ceiling. While she was everything I was told not to be, she was also everything I wanted to be. Her features were striking. I’m sure that everyone who sees her stares at least for a couple of seconds. I’m sure men follow her around in shopping malls and grocery stores. All of them giving her a few feet while they try to work up the nerve to approach her, but by the time they can think of something to say, she’s already out of the door. “What was your name again hun?” she asked as she typed away at her computer while I stood patiently at her desk.

“Umm. Latoya Smith.” She nodded.

“Alright Ms. Smith are you looking for housing as well?” My eyes widened and my mouth gaped open a little. That do that here?

“No thank you Ms….” My eyes searched for a name tag, or a plate, or something of the sort so then I just looked to her to finish my sentence. And she did, but then she said a lot of other things very quickly.

“My name is Chloe Bridge, the girls call me Fishy, but _he calls me Pucker._ Though I must say, that your lips are far larger than mine. In a good way though. Plus you have that beautiful curly hair. He loves curly hair. ‘Oh Puck darling why don’t you ever curl your hair it looks so pretty on you blah, blah, blah.’ He’s a dick, but Lord knows how much I love dicks right? I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t. Oops. Sorry. I totally just got off track. Just call me whatever you want. I’ll answer to pretty much anything at this point. I can’t wait to find out what your nickname will be. It’ll probably have something to do with those striking eyes of yours.” This was truly overwhelming for me, but refreshing nonetheless. I was nervous and her informality was helping me feel…well less nervous. “You have a nice ass too. Very lifted, you must do a lot of squats.” She giggled. I shrugged.

“Tennis helps.” Her eyes widened.

“Oh Goodness, this whole interview just seems pointless. He loves tennis.” Just then I heard the sounds of clacking heels, several pairs of clacking heels. Fishy eyes peer past me toward the right and she smirks. “Hey girls!” she beams. I turn my head to see seven girls walk out of the room that has his name on it. Some of them dressed, some of them not so dressed, all of them stunning.

“Hey Fishy!” They exclaim in unison, waving their hands and I catch some of them staring at me.

“Oh no… anoda one? Dats seven this week yea? Is he goin’ to pick one or no?” said one of them. She had sparkling dark skin, wrapped in a lovely short pearly white silk robe and heels with white feathers across the strap. She had a thick Jamaican accent, sort of like a cousin of mine. It was stunning and complimented her well. She was truly a sight for the eyes. She stopped in front of me and the group of women around her stopped all around her.

“Who knows, I didn’t think he would even take anymore interviews. You know you’re his favorite Glitter.” Fishy laughed, and they all giggled along with her in agreement.

“Now, you know ain’t nobody eva said dat. He neva said dat. Mind ya own bloodclo’ business Fish.” The woman eyed me up and down biting onto her lip and crossing her arms on her chest.

“Hey, she plays Tennis.” Fishy giggled. The woman staring at me rolled her eyes and let out a short cackle.

“My God, watch yaself when you go in der suh yah? Na tell dem you like tennis now, if you do he gah be ready fi stick it ina you, hear?”

“I don’t know girl. She looks a little tense.” A girl behind her with ginger hair and bright blue eyes laughs. “She may need some sticking.”

“Don’t scare her away!” Fishy exclaimed.

“How am I scaring her away? All I’m saying is that if you’re ever stressed, his cock is…” The tip of her index finger and her thumb met giving me an “Okay” sign with her hand.

“Let er find out on her own. He probably won’t get er today tho.” Just then we were all interrupted by the sound of a ringing phone. Fishy picked the phone up and pressed it to ear

“Hey, uh huh…alright…yes sir.” She hung up phone and looked up at me with a wide smile. “You may go in.” I suddenly felt my stomach drop like I was one of those evil roller coasters that they have at the spring fair every year. My face grew warm and I could no longer feel the feet I needed to walk myself into his office. I stared at the door that had his name plastered across the front in bold black letters and I huffed. Why was this a lot harder now than I thought it would be even two minutes ago? Why am I even here?

“Go on.” Fish giggled. “The sooner you get in there the better. The bossman doesn’t like to wait.”

“What ya far waitin’ gal? Get movin”  They all waved their hands at me, some of them looking annoyed, others amused with my silent fear. They’re voices crowded around me like a swarm of seagulls all pecking at me for bread, and as my heart rate rose everything slowed down, and my feet began to move before I even gave them the OK to. Once again. I could feel sweat break across my hairline, and my hands felt clammy. The letters on the door got bigger and bigger and his name began to shine like those signs on Broadway. It felt like twenty minutes until I got to that door but I knew it was only about twenty seconds. Eventually the girls voices sounded like nothing but meshed, echoing, nonsensical noise. I could hear my heart in my ears and feel it’s pounding in my throat. My hand reached out for the door, following my feet in their rebellion against me and my mind. I gripped the knob, turned it and pushed it open. Before I could look at him, I decided to look down at my feet first. Part of me still wasn’t ready to see what this man looked like. I was was sure that he was the typical type of guy for these things. One of those wanna be Hugh Hefner types. In his seventies, several marriages, but no kids (or at least none that he knew of) barley capable of speaking or moving or breathing. Would I have to remind him to take his medicine every morning? Would I accompany him to doctors appointments, or dinner at 4:30 at some fancy restaurant that he owns? Would I become a cheap Playboy bunny? What did these girls even do?

I noticed that the noise was gone now, when I turned around to look all of the girls were gone, even Fish. I was alone. I turned back around and my feet (I would have to have a talk with them about this later) slowly stepped into the room with hesitance but not as much as I was feeling.

“Close the door behind you.” His voice was quiet, but completely commanding. Not shaky, and barley there, like I had imagined it would sound. With my eyes still at my feet I turn and close the door behind me slowly. It screamed at me as a pushed, almost as if it was telling me I was going to regret this, and at this moment I was almost willing to listen, but I kept pushing until the door was closed shut leaving me inside, completely disconnected from the hall, from the other girls, and (from what had felt like) the world. I turned back around, and noticed a stain on my combat boots. Fuck. They were my favorite, but now wasn’t really the time to care about that now was it? I heard him breathe then there was a short creaking noise. “Hello.” He said. There was an accent, a soft, velvety accent was as soothing as chamomile slipping down the throat. Okay. I have to at least look at the man. I have to at least pretend like I’m not terrified. I turn around again and slowly tilt my head up and blink my eyes a couple of times. _Holy Shit._

He stood behind his desk, as straight as a segment. Slender but toned, sharp but soft. A living breathing contradiction. His shirt was so tight. The buttons held on for dear life. It reminded me of parting lovers. His legs were long, he was a human snake and I felt like a terrified mouse fearing that it may be swallowed whole. His arms were crossed on his chest against the fabric of that pearly white button up. His hair was slicked to the side a little and a pair of glasses sat on his pointed nose. I stood before him speechless. He was no seventy year old, and while a weight felt as though it had been lifted, another one crashed right back down onto my shoulders. “You must be LaToya.” his right brow cocked up and his thin, pink lips parted slightly. I nodded like a bubbling fool. My eyes subconsciously squinted while I stared at him and those same pink lips spread into a smirk. “I’m the one who’s supposed to be observing you. Come a little closer.” So many questions then approached my mind. Questions that didn’t even matter like…Why is he wearing a shirt that’s too small? What part of Britain is he from? Why in the hell isn’t he an old man?

I moved closer, but this time I was in full command of my feet. He came from around his desk, eyeing me vehemently. “How old are you?” his voice was much softer now and my muscles tensed up as he stepped closer and closer and closer.

“Tw-twenty.” I stuttered. Somehow I had completely turned into a mouse, squeaking out my words looking up at the snake in fear with my tail between my legs. He nodded. I just looked up at his face. _Eye contact let’s people know that you aren’t afraid of them._  My mothers words rung in my ears and rattled in my brain like a siren. So I looked at his eyes. Not in them. Just a glance. They were blue…no green…maybe both? Like I said I only glanced.

“Rather young. What are you doing here?” He stepped behind me, but I still felt him eyeing me. Not at my hips, or my ass, or my legs but at my back.

“Financial Aid hates me.” He let out a low chuckle. A little “ehehehe” that I didn’t know whether to find adorable, sexy, or creepy. Now that I think about it. I didn’t know whether to find him (as a whole) adorable, sexy or creepy. He came around toward my right then sat back on his glistening, wooden desk.

“How did you hear about me?” How do people usually hear about him? I doubt that he as an Ad for this kind of stuff?

**“Are you a broke woman who needs some quick cash!? Come over to this sketchy house in the middle of nowhere and meet this pimp who will give you a check every two weeks!”**

“A few girls from my Business class, they thought that you weren’t real…but I guess I was the only one to actually Google.” he nodded again, this time removing his eyes from me and looking up at the ceiling in deep thought.

“No, you were just the only one brave enough to actually come look.” he crossed his arms on his chest and leaned forward a little. He glanced me down one quick time, then he glanced up and smiled cunningly. “My, are you precious. I feel like I’m in a museum.” I was waiting for him to end it with something cheesy like those guys on 14th street every time I walk to class. Something like  _“Cause baby you’re a piece of art.”_  but thankfully he didn’t. I supposed he’s too good for pick up lines. Yet, my cheeks grew warm at his words. He could’ve called me a trashcan and with that accent I still would’ve felt pretty. I had forgotten what I looked like for a second. How did I do my hair today? Were there wrinkles in my clothes? Was my make up okay?

Precious. That’s quite the way to describe me I guess. Butterflies started mosh-pitting in my belly and I fought away a smile. “Well alright.” He stood back up and smoothed out his pants with the palms of his hands. “I’ll see you tomorrow. You may leave now.” _What?_

“Wh-what?” it came out way higher than I had planned. He turned and walked back over to his desk, pulling out his leather chair out and plopping himself down on it. He said nothing. He just grabbed his phone and began to tap away at it. “You don’t want my resume? Or any background info? Or to know any of my hidden talents? You’re just gonna hire me on the spot?” But, he said nothing. “Aren’t I supposed to get a nickname?” Ab-so-lute-ly nothing. “Umm…alright. What time tomorrow?” Just then I heard the door open with a quick shriek. I turned and Fish was leaning against the frame with a smile.

“Come on girl,” she laughed. I looked to her…then turned back to him, he was now on his computer, typing something as if I wasn’t still in the room. Rather rude for someone who just called me precious like ten seconds ago.

“Um, alright. Goodbye sir.”  _A good girl always says her Good byes._  “Thank you for consideration.”  _And her Thank You’s._  I stepped away slowly, waiting for him to say something. Anything, just so I could go home with a peaceful state of mind…but no. He said  _nothing_. So I quickly stepped out and Fish closed the door behind us. She switched over to her desk and sat down at it. I followed.

“Okay, so I have a few forms for you to fill out.” I peek at his wooden door one more time for the night and sighed. What the entire fuck just happened? “Please get these done by tomorrow, also wear something black. Also pull out your best underwear, none of that PINK bullshit.” she giggled. My hands grew clammy again as I twiddled with my thumbs.

“B-but that’s kinda all I own.” She looked up at me in shock and poked out her bottom lip.

“Oh honey…honey no.” She stared at me but I had nothing else to say. It was true. She slumped down and huffed. “Well damn, if that’s all you can do then that’ll have to do. Don’t worry you won’t have to take them off. At least not yet.” She handed me a manilla folder. “Also what is your nickname?”

“Uhm…he didn’t give me one.” I sighed. Her brows furrowed.

“What?”

“He di-didn’t give me one. Is that bad?” She tilted her head and then shrugged. “Not in an I don’t know” way, but in a “Not my problem.” way.

“That’s unheard of…I’m sure he’ll give you one tomorrow though. All the girls have a nickname.” I don’t even understand the nickname thing. What is this Flavor of Love? Where’s is Bootz and New York? “Come at seven, you’ll be here for about four hours. Don’t be late, don’t be early. Are you sure you don’t want housing?” I nodded.

“I won’t need all of that.” I snickered. She shrugged again.

“Fine with me. Well.” She stood up and reached her hand out for mine. “Welcome girl. You’re officially one of Tom’s many ladies. I hope you’re ready. It’s gonna be one hell of a ride these next few weeks.” I took her hand and shook it firmly.  _Always shake with a firm hand. Let them know you mean business._ “Just do everything I tell you, and you’ll be fine alright?”

“Alright.”


	2. Talks with my Aunt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loaded with character development. No Tom, but the information in here is really important to the plot.

“So, where were you last night?” Kathy asked. I almost didn’t hear her, her voice was low, and timid almost as if she didn’t want me to hear the question. I looked up from my History book and smiled at her with my lie already prepared for this moment.

“At the library.”

She nodded and I continued to read my book. We sat in complete silence. To be honest, I wanted her to leave. To find something to do and go do it. Kathy, my roommate, an Engineering major, and probably the most boring person I had ever met had been living with me in this small ass dorm for six months, and I felt miserable. She was dirty, annoying, and always had her boyfriend over at wild hours of the night, screwing him in her bed right across from mine and then asking me in the morning if I heard them.  _Bitch what the fuck do you think?_  I only had one more year left, that was the good news, and that was enough to get me through. Also, the fact that I had a new job made me feel even better. I thought about that place, about Fish, and Glitter, and the red headed one whose name never came up. But I thought about Tom the most. I thought about how someone so handsome could be so  _odd_. After last nights…err…interview. I couldn’t get his face out of my mind. His handsome smile, that gorgeous hair, that toned body. The more I thought about him, the more I could hardly wait to go back tonight.

“You should’ve told me. I would’ve went with you.” Kathy said, startling me out of my own mind. I thought she had left.

I shook my head at her and flipped a page of my book even though I hadn’t read a damn thing on the page before it.

“I like walking there alone. It’s a calming walk.” I know, I know. I’m a bitch, but in my defense she was supposed to clean the bathroom last week and she didn’t so…

My phone rang, and I looked over to the clock that sat on my bedside table. 3:30, it was my Auntie Bri. She just got out of work and was probably tired. I grabbed at my phone and answered it. Kathy finally walked away from me and headed to the bathroom. Thank God.

“Hey Auntie!” I greeted and she giggled.

“Hello my angel! How was your class today?” Her voice was like light at the end of a dark tunnel. Like the warm sun after three months of nothing but snow. Like a Xanax before a math test.

“It was so boring Auntie. I’m glad it’s over. How was your day?” She huffed.

“How do you kids say it? Dry? My day was dry.” I let out a small laugh. Wow.

“Tha-that’s amazing. Who taught you that Dennis or Angela?”

“Honey BET taught me that. That and thirsty, and salty, and thot.” My eyes widened at the last one and I nearly choked on my own spit. I slammed my History book closed and pushed it from my bed. Yeah, studying wasn’t going to happen today.

“Wow! That’s just…wow. I think you’re more hip than I am now.” I told her and she let out one of her signature screaming laughs.

“Oh hush! Don’t make fun of me chile.”

“I’m sorry, it’s just…that was really funny. I love you so much, and I miss you and I miss mama.” The line grew quiet. This usually meant bad news. Whenever my aunt was quiet, it meant some shit was wrong. “How is she doing? Are things alright over there or do I have go drive down there over the weekend?”

“Oh no no! Don’t you dare leave school. It’s not like that. It’s just—She misses you. That’s all. She mumbles your name in her sleep, she stares at your pictures all day, yet whenever I get her to try to call you she refuses. She’s acting rather strange. Maybe you should write her a letter or something. Maybe that would mean more than a phone call to her, don’t ya think?” Mom loved getting letters in the mail. It made her day to see an envelope (that wasn’t a bill) with her name on it from some family members or an older friend. She would take her precious time reading it. She had a routine for her letter reading. First she would make some purple sweet potato tea, and cut up some slices of one of the many bagets she always kept in the kitchen cabinet. She would spread some butter on it and lightly toast in the oven before spreading hazelnut spread on top. Then she would go into her office with her snacks and the letters and at least an hour or two reading them and writing back. It was her favorite thing to do, especially if it was raining. She found it calming.

“Yeah I’ll write her one tomorrow. I’m a little wrapped up today though. I’ll make sure to do it first thing in the morning. I promise.”

“Well good. She wants to hear from you, but you know…she just doesn’t know how to communicate it anymore.”

“Yeah I understand. I miss her. Maybe I’ll come visit during Thanksgiving Break.”

“Try to…But look hun I gotta go, I gotta pick up yo bad ass cousins, go get some food for your mama and then your Uncle and I are going to a basketball game tonight.”

“Ooh, sounds fun. Take pictures and put them on Facebook. I’ll talk to you later, and I’ll email you my letter to Mom. It would be a lot faster if I just emailed it you and you folded it up and put it an envelope for me.”

“Yeah. Yeah that’ll work. Alright then baby girl. I’ll see you. Have a great day. I love you.”

“I love you too auntie. Kisses and Hugs. Bye.” I hung up the phone and looked back at my clock. We had only be talking for about five minutes, and I was eager to start getting ready for tonight that I got up and headed over to my dresser. I wasn’t going to be able to get any more studying done. There was no point in lying to myself. I look through my dresses, noticing that out of all thirty seven of them, I only had two black ones. One, was a cheap, long sleeved thing I got from Forever 21 for about six bucks one day, and then the other was a silk hand me down from my mother. One of her favorites from the nineties that she decided to give me my junior year of high school. It kind of looked nightgown-ish but it would have to do for the night. I tried it on, and as I stared at myself in the mirror something wasn’t right. I didn’t look as sexy as I thought it would. I pulled the dress from my body and examined it on my bed thinking of ways in which it would look a little more appealing. Kathy was good at being sexy. I was always good a being cute.

“Kath!” I shouted while she combed her hair (for the one billionth time today) in the bathroom.

“Yeah?” I heard her shout back. I looked down at the silk spaghetti strap dress and sighed.

“Uhh…I need help with something.” She stepped from our bathroom pulling her hair up into an unsettlingly tight pony tail and walking over to my bed looking down at the dress. “I need you to help this dress look…sexier.” I told her,

“Why?” she asked and my mind searched for the easiest and most believable lie.

“Um…date tonight with some guy from my accounting class.” I didn’t even have an accounting class but she didn’t know that and it’s not like she would look into it. She nodded and tilted her head and what happened after that was all a blur. She went from pulling out her sewing kit, to cutting, pulling, wrapping, seeing, ironing out the dress and two hours later it was completely different than how my mother gave it to me. (Hopefully she never sees it like this.) When I pulled the dress on I smiled. Kathy had cut it to knee length and gave it a small slit at them hem on the right side. She add lace trimming along the neckline which was now a little deeper. She tied my curls into a large bun. “I know you can handle your own make up.” She told me. “I’m gonna go to take a nap, so have fun on your date. Tell all about it when you get home.” She slumped over to her bed, hopping up on it lazily and pressing her head against her pillow with her eyes closed shut.

“Alright. Well I’ll see you in a few hours. Call me if something is wrong.” For someone who I didn’t really care for at all, she wasn’t bad helping sometimes. I did very light makeup, not knowing what the girls or Tom might have wanted. Then I left. I took the same one train and two buses I took the day before to get up there, all while praying that this job would help me earn enough money to get a car, or damn at least a bike. I walked a mile, down a dusty road where there were nothing but old abandoned buildings and dying plants surrounding it. My heels in one hand and my busted converse from the seventh grade on my feet. It was a shame that I could still fit those fucking things. The house was weird. So out of place, like a pearl in the middle of a pile of rhinestones. A big beautiful mansion, with a small garden in the front (I didn’t know grass even grew out here), a fountain with the statue of a woman, a pin up with her hair wrapped up, and her dress falling from her shoulders while she adorably struggled to hold it up while carrying a basket (of what I believe to be fruit) in her right arm. The driveway was brick, pretty blonde brick that wrapped all about the mansion as I stared upon it I had almost regretted not signing up for house. I waited outside of the door and knocked once. I was nervous again. I tapped my foot against the marble step to some random beat that popped into my head and when the door open I smiled as I looked at Fishy.

**“Hey lady!” she smiled and grabbed my wrist pulling me into the mansion and slamming the door behind us.**


	3. Coffee Girl

“Alright you have your folder for me?” Fish asked as she strutted down a grand bright hall with my following up behind her in sheer amazement. While the idea of working for Tom seemed…sketchy to say the least this house surely was gorgeous.

“Uhh, ye-yeah.” I stuttered as I looked around at the different paintings that hung on the walls. All of them were paintings of women. Beautiful women of all different shapes, sizes, and races. They all looked to have been done by the same artist, but no artists of whom I knew off. Each pictures showed each women in a position of power. Whether she was a warrior, or a doctor, or a scientist. The one that caught my eye the most was the one of a black woman, dressed in a spandex and a cape with a grand smile on her lips, her chest poked out (not in a sexual way…but in a prideful way.) her legs spread apart, her curly hair into a bun on top of her head sort of like mine and she stood on top of a burglar who I was assuming she had caught. As much as I wanted to stop and just stare at it, I thought that maybe it would just be best for me to follow Fish. I assumed that I would have some freetime at some point to look at it later on. I dropped my bag from my shoulders and opened it pulling out the manilla folder and handing it over to her as I tried to keep up with her long strides. She opened the manilla folder and pulled out the packets that sat inside. She flipped through them quickly as if only to check that they were fully and smiled.

“Nice, okay so let’s go to the dressing room and we’ll get you out of those clothes.” I gasped and looked up at her in shock. She’s the one who told me to wear black.

“But I thought I was supposed to we-”

“Yeah Tom made some last minute changes, which is why you should’ve done housing. He does that a lot. Plus, you won’t even be with the rest of the girls tonight.”

“What? Why not? Who will I be with then?” I asked her. I threw my purse back on my shoulder and followed Fish as she turned the corner toward two large windowed doors that had pearly white curtains draped down on the inside, hiding whatever was on the other end of them. She stuck the manilla folder under her arm, then grabbed and pulled the handles of the door open with her perfectly polished fingers. The doors opened gracefully like a blossoming flower and behind it stood all of the women from last night. The room was large and wide, and pink. There were two rows of vanities, one row of five, one row of four. The vanities were large and white, with lights around the mirrors and a desk with five draws. The women all sat at on giggling, gossiping, reciting song lyrics to one another. Nicki Minaj was playing somewhere in here. “You’ll be with the bossman all day. Lucky girl.” Fish giggled as she stepped inside. Toward the far end in the back I noticed that two vanities were empty. “Your schedule should be on your vanity desk, also where is your uniform? Oh! Wait I know where it is nevermind. I’ll go get it for you.” She began to dash off leaving me by myself to face the stares of the women around me. Fish escaped out of a door at the back of the room, and I approached my vanity with caution. In front of the mirror on the desk of the vanity sat a white envelope with my name scribbled across the top. I sat my bed down on the desk, grabbed the envelope and plopped myself down on the stood before me as I opened the envelope up eagerly. In the corner of my eye, I see Glitter, the gorgeous dark skinned woman from yesterday staring a hole in my side. I looked up at her and saw her looking back with a wide smile.

“Oh! So him hired yuh!? Dats great gyal welcome!” She strutted over to me in her bright pink lingerie and high red heels. Her make up was done, and her afro was shaped perfectly. She opened her slender almost sloth like arms to me and I stood up and accepted. As she wrapped her arms around me I smelt nothing but Vanilla and Cocoa butter. Her hug was warm though, and genuine. She was as close to me as possible. She pulled away from the hug and grabbed the envelope from my fingers. “What’s inna here?” she giggled pulled out the paper that was sitting side and unfolding it. She cleared her throat before she read it. “Dear LaToya, you are set to be the coffee girl for tonight.” She stopped to give me a long “ooohhh.” before returning back to the letter, speaking in an American accent, pronouncing every word clearly surprising me by how quickly her thick Jamaican dialect shifted. Wow, she was talented. “Your uniform is on the rack in the back room. Pucker will explain your job to you, and I will see you at seven o’clock…Tom.” She grabbed my by my shoulders with wide eyes and shook me.

“You ave de bess job inna de ouse!” she laughed. “Being coffee gyal ah suh easy!” One girl stood from her vanity and looked over at us, another girl who looked just like her stood up beside her. Twins. Two beautiful Asian twins. Of course he had twins.

“She got coffee girl?” They said in unison adorably.

“Yes, koo yah.” I didn’t understand the second thing she said but apparently the twins did because they stepped from behind their vanities-both dressed in the same strapless peplum dress and except one was in blue, and the other was in purple- and grouped up behind Glitter. The redhead from last night followed behind slowly from her vanity as well.

“Nice,” one of the twins muttered. “You know he loves the newbies.” The other twin stepped over to me, smiling and reaching her hand out for mine. I accepted it and shook it.

“My name is Rough, my sisters name is Puff.” She said. “Of course those aren’t our real names…the ones Tom gave us.” I tilted my head in wonder.

“What are the meanings behind your names.” The woman snickered mischievously and looked back at her sister before answering.

“I like it rough and she loves to puff.”

“Oh.” I uttered. “Well that makes sense.” We laughed a little and Glitter handed me the paper back. “But for real what is a coffee girl?”

“A coffee girl get’s the coffee.” Fish stated as she stepped from the back toward me and my vanity with a hand in her hands. On the hanger was a short black dress and a bright purple apron. “Purple was your favorite color right?” she asked and nodded. “Good.” She handed the hanger to me and I slowly took it. “The coffee girl waits either inside or outside of Tom’s door and when he calls you go to the coffee station set in the back of his office and get him, or the person he’s meeting with coffee. That’s it. Last time I checked his schedule he only had one meeting tonight.”

“Make that two!” Puff shouted. “I need to talk to him urgently.”

“No can do Honey. I would but tonight is a bad night. He’s meeting with Mario.” I suddenly heard gasps and ooohs from the other women around us. Some of them looked down at their feet, others looked over to the side.

“Who’s Mario?” I asked softly, feeling like such a freshmen. Fish sat her hand on my shoulder and sighed.

“I know this will sound childish, but literally Tom’s worst enemy.”

“Dey hate each oda.” Glitter chimed in.

“Oh yeah, big time. They used to work together and Mario owes Tom money. Every month Mario comes with a check to pay off his debt. He’ll be done paying Tom by the end of the year though and then we’ll never have to him again.” said Rough. All of this information was rather overwhelming to say the least. I’ve never had a worst enemy before, and no one has ever owed me money. The more they spoke, the more real everything began to feel. I forgot that this job wouldn’t be very pretty. Especially for the girls and I. I would have to do things that I knew my mother wouldn’t approve of, but I was willing to do what I needed to do for the amount money that this job paid.

“Don’t you worry about all of that though.” Fish said. “That’s why you’ll be in there. Tom likes to have a coffee girl around to show off. Also, you can keep them from fighting. They’ve beaten the crap out of each other before. Tom usually always has the upper hand though.” I thought about that man in a fight. His dirty blonde hair wild all over his head. Perhaps his shirt ripped revealing whatever abs he had under that tight dress shirt, a little blood under his nose, finger nails and across his forehead. Look of wild intensity and anger in his eyes. I could feel myself growing warm at the thought. To see the a handsome, civilized, beautiful man in that state would surely be an honor and a pleasure. My thoughts were rather unladylike at this time, but hell everything I was doing was rather unladylike. Just being in this house is unladylike so why should I continue to care? “You just go get changed. When you’re done I’ll have Pinky do your makeup over.” So there was literally no point in me getting dressed today. Ugh. She pointed over to an older woman, seated on her stool working blush up her right cheekbone. The woman’s hair was bright pink and in loose pin up style curls with a pompadour on the left side. Her dress was a lovely burnt orange and her heels were black. I would have to take beauty lessons from these women. The pinky haired woman “Pinky” turned to us with a smile from her stool. She looked over my face and nodded.

“Yeah I’ll take care of it.”

“Thanks honey!” Fish replied to her before grabbing my wrist and pulling me toward the back hurriedly. She opened up the door to one of the dressing room and pushed me inside. “Hurry up and change, we have to have your makeup done in fifteen minutes because people will start arriving around seven. You have to be in Tom’s office in like nineteen so don’t slow poke around.” With that she slammed the door shut in my face, leaving me in the rogue and golden dressing room be myself. It was large…like a walk in closet and in the corner was a burgundy velvety chair with a decorative pillow seated on it. The carpet under my feet was fuzzy and fluffy. I almost wanted to lie down on it and catch a nap before the night started. I looked at the black dress and the apron and sighed. What have I even gotten myself into?

Getting into the dress was weird. It was right and literally hugged onto every single curve on my body making me feel like I was about to Incredible Hulk my way out of it. I wrapped the purple apron around myself wishing that it was a full body one so that my breasts would be a little more hidden. A young lady never let’s anyone but her husband see her cleavage. I wondered what mom would think if she saw me. Would she hate me, or would she smile at how much I’ve grown into a woman? Would she lecture me or just tell me to be careful? Would she call me an awful daughter or would she kiss my cheek. I missed my mom at this moment. This moment of me making an adult decision. I wished that she was at least on call, but I knew it would be a long time before she was able to hold a phone at her ear. I contemplated calling Auntie, but there was no way I could have talked to her without revealing what I was doing, or at least making her rather suspicious. Then she would offer to come out here to see what was going on, and then I would have to lie even more. I’d rather never tell her, than have to lie to her. With a huff and a quick check of my ass (that looked marvelous by the way) I opened the door and stepped out in the vanity room where the girls had all crowded around the outside of the dressing room waiting for me. They aw’d and threw out compliments like I was paying them for it. Pinky did my make up quickly and Fish got me out of the door as soon as she was done. My stomach dropped once I realized that I would be in a room with Tom all night. As we walked I could hear cars pulling up outside, and voices laughing and talking. The men. The customers. They were here for the other girls, but that would soon be me, so I shivered a little just thinking about it.

“Okay, so normal rules. Don’t talk unless spoken to. Listen but don’t hear. Do exactly what Tom says when he says it . He’s a bit of a controlling asshole so don’t piss him off please, cause then I’ll have to hear about it and then I’ll be pissed at you and that’ll be even worse than him being pissed at you. If you are waiting outside of the door and you hear any smashing, hitting, banging go in and stop them. I don’t think they’ll fight tonight but let’s stay on the safe side. Last time Tom pulled a knife on the guy and the last thing Tom needs in a murder badge on his sash.” I began to strut, because I looked hot and felt pretty confident in what I was wearing. To think that Tom hired me (most likely because he found me attractive) was pretty awesome. Those damn mosh pitting butterflies came back once I saw his door toward the end of the other hall. We stepped over to it and Fish knocked against the wood harshly making me flinch.

“Your coffee girl is here Mr. Hiddleston.” she sung as light and as mystical as a fairy. She turned to me and winked before whispering. “He like’s when I call him by his last name. Make sure to do that.” I nodded. “I wouldn’t be surprised if that gave him a boner.” Just then the door was pulled back and there he was.

“I heard that Puck.” he said with a smile.

“Good.” He looked down at me with those eyes that I swear were green the day before but were now a light shade of blue. The hell? His hair was styled a little different than yesterday, but it still looked comfortable enough to sleep in. His dress shirt today was light blue, and still as tight as yesterdays which meant that it wasn’t a mistake. He did that on purpose. His long legs were covered by tight navy blue pants and as I looked at them I saw a…rather mysterious (okay not so mysterious) figure poking out a little at the crotch. Oh Heaven. My eyes darted back up to his as he looked down at me with a smile as he chewed on a piece of gum.

“Hello.” he breathed, as his smile grew wider. Spearmint. It was spearmint gum. He was a little too close for comfort. I needed a fan, or some water, or something that would allow me to think straight. This was now my workplace dammit.

“H-hi.” I stuttered nervously.

“Oh goodness.” Fish laughed. “It has begun. If you guy fuck later, please do it in your room Tom. The cleaning lady Francine is tired of the ‘weird stains’ you leave behind. I tried to tell her it was from some sort of weird leakage, but the woman is sixty five. She knows what the hell those stains are.”

“Thank you Pucker. Now if you would please leave me with my coffee girl.” Already rather possessive. My coffee girl. But it was true I guess. I was now his employee. He was now my employer so it would only make sense for me to be his coffee girl.

“Fine fine. Just remember what I said about the stains.” His palm opened in front of me but his eyes never left mine. I took it without hesitation and he pulled me inside gently as Puck-oops-Fish walked away. He closed the door behind us and let go of my hand.

“Did Puck go over the rules with you?” he asked me and I nodded. “Good. I’ll look over your folder tonight, but for now, before my…guest comes I figured you would like to learn a little bit more about your boss.” he turned and walked over to a (rather typical) vintage record player that sat in the corner of his office. He had a natural manly strut, it reminded me of a lion creeping up on it’s prey, plus his ass switched a little when he did it and boy was that a sight to see! He flipped a knob causing the record to spin and pulled the needle down onto it. I always loved that little shifting sound a record played made as you sat the needle down it on. Stevie Wonder began to play and I was wondering if I was just on another episode of Scandal. It was low enough for him to talk over it but loud enough for him to tap his foot to the rhythm as he played it. “Do you like Stevie Wonder?” He asked turning his head to me and I nodded again as a shiver rolled down my spine and all over my shoulders and chest.

“Love him.” I corrected.

“Hmm interesting for someone as young as you.” he stated as he made his way over to his desk. I stood there awkwardly by the door, holding my hands together behind my back, my legs perfectly straight and still.

“I’m young not ignorant.” I told him. “Plus I’m black, of course I like Stevie Wonder.” I didn’t mean for this much sass to come out of my mouth and I was worried I may have offended him but he threw his head back and laughed.

“You’re funny too? I like you.” From a bowl on his desk he grabbed a few peanuts and popped them in his mouth, he chewed a little then with a half full mouth said. “Would you like any?” He grabbed the bowl and reached them out in my direction.

“Uhh, no I’m fine thank you. I’m uhh..kinda allergic.” His eyes bugged out.

“Really? I’m so sorry is it just when eating them or have I just possibly harmed you?” I shook my head.

“I’m only affected when I eat them. If anything bad happens I always have my epi pen in my purse.” He nodded and walked over to the garbage and dumped the bowl of nuts into it.

“Thank goodness. I didn’t want to hurt my coffee girl.” I opened my mouth to respond. To say something cute like “Well your coffee girl is fine.” but before I even got a chance to speak there was a knock on the door and Tom and I jumped a little.

“Mario Simonson is here sir.” I heard Fish yell from outside the door.

“Alright one second.” Tom said with a quick roll of the eyes. He looked over to me and pointed to a space next to the coffee maker. “Stand there please LaToya.” he commanded and I nodded.

“Yes Mr. Hiddleston.” He smiled.

“Puck was right. I do love that.” Tom set the bowl under his desk and wiped his hands of the peanut residue before pulling out the large leather chair behind his desk and sitting himself down upon it. “Alright, send him in.” The door swung open and I heard the sounds of long slow strides against the wooden floors. The door closed after him.

“Thomas! My old friend.” A rather tall (a little taller than Tom) man walked inside with his arms opened wide and a grin on his lips. “It’s been way too long. A month already.”

“Mario, always a pleasure.” he said with fake enthusiasm. “Please sit. Would you like some coffee, tea, or anything like that?” The man had shaggy, kind of long black hair and he was dressed in grey suit that was tailored perfectly for his figure. Why are these men so well dressed?

“No, no. I’m fine Thomas. I just had some red wine before I got here, so unless you have any of that I’ll just pass.” He turned around and eyed me as I stood in the corner with my lips pressed together and my hands behind my back. “Oh but isn’t she pretty?” The man looked me up and down with a sly grin. “Your name sweetheart?” I looked to Tom for approval and he nodded. My heart began to race at all of this. This was weird. In a room with two men who I barely knew. In a room with two men who hate each other, who I barely knew.

“LaToya.”

“LaToya.” he sighed, dragging my name out like it was the name of a mystical goddess. Like I was a character from his favorite storybook. “No weird nickname like the others? You know Tom loves those nicknames.” I could see Tom roll his eyes again from the corner of my eye. “If I could nickname you I would name you CurlyTop, or Legs, or Chocolate Bunny.” I felt the urge to roll my eyes at the last one but kept my disgust inside.

“Mario please.” Tom interrupted. I assumed he saw how irritated I now was. “Sit down. Or better yet let’s make this quick. Give me the check and leave.”

“How many women do you have here now Tom? Like twenty? Do they all suck your cock or-” My mouth gaped open a little at how vulgar things got out of nowhere. Woah, why dude?

“Mario where is my check?”

“I don’t have it man.” Tom’s jaw clenched and I felt heat and moisture form between my legs. He starred Mario down and pushed himself up from his chair.

“LaToya, go wait outside.” Oh shit. I didn’t know what to do or say. Should I stop whatever was about to happen? Should I call Fish? I was completely at a lost for any words other than.

“Yes Mr. Hiddleston.” I obeyed and quickly left the room closing the door behind myself. I stood outside of it my back facing it and I rested against the cool wood. The heat that was once flooding my body had drained a little and when I looked over to Fish’s desk I noticed that she wasn’t there. Probably getting ready for the guests. I didn’t hear much outside of the door, but I listened for my name to be called. Stevie was still playing lightly in the background. My mom used to send me to sleep to Stevie Wonder’s music. It worked every single time. Not that I thought it was boring or anything, but because I always found Stevie’s voice to be calming. As I listening I began to doze off a little as I leaned against the cold door.

They say your style of life’s a drag

And that you must go other places

But just don’t you feel too bad

When you get fooled by smiling faces but…

Now readers, I know it’s dumb to fall asleep on your first day of work, but I didn’t get much sleep the night before and I hadn’t eaten much either. I began to doze off a little, my head dropping back against the wood and my mouth slightly open. I would say fifteen minutes. I know that’s like a long ass time but hear me out y’all. I was tired as shit. All I know after that was the sound that woke me up. It was grunt, accompanied with a loud crashing sound. My eyes popped open and I was at full alert. Then Fish’s words suddenly popped into my head. ”If you are waiting outside of the door and you hear any smashing, hitting, banging go in and stop them.”

I turned around and grabbed the door knob forcing myself into the room…

Mario was left cheek down on the desk, his eyes closed shut but his mouth gaped open with light moans escaping it as Tom’s hand held his head down. Tom stood behind him, both of them bare their pants around their ankles and Tom’s cock completely shoved up Mario’s ass. I gasped. Tom’s head turned over to me and Mario’s eyes popped open. I cover my eyes with my hands and I felt the whole world around me crumble.

“Fuck!” I screamed. “Uh, sorry! I’m so sorry. I thought you all were…umm. Nevermind.” My face grew hotter than ever as I shut the door and backed up a little. Oh shit.


	4. Helluva Night

“Shit, shit, shit, shit, fuck, shit, fuck.” I hissed my profanities while I power walked back to the Vanity Room. Oh my gosh. OH MY GOSH! OH MY FUCKING GOSH! That’s it. I’m fired. I am fucking fired. My heels clacked against the marble floors loudly and I passed a few unfamiliar faces on my way to the Vanity room. Men. Older men, younger men. Some came alone, some had friends, or maybe even relatives with them and it made me shiver. All of these men, hungry for one, (or maybe even more) of those women in there doing their make up, fixing their hair. I would be lying if I said it didn’t disgust me a little bit, but I would also be lying if I were to say that it also didn’t excite me aswell. I pushed my way past the men as my heart continued to pound in my chest. I caught a few stares, and side comments about my breasts and ass. Nothing I had never heard before so I kept walking. The only thing I was worried about was having to face Tom after walking in on that…previous scene. The image wouldn’t go away. Mario’s fingers gripping onto the wooden edges of Tom’s desks. The lookup pure dedication on Tom’s face before he saw me standing in the doorway. The sound of the Mario’s moaning and the way the door screamed and shut when I closed it. All of it was throbbing in my head and hot embarrassment was rising from my toes to the tips of my fingers. I turned the corner and pulled the doors to the Vanity room open in a rush. I scanned the room for Fish and saw her curling her hair at her Vanity, chatting with Pinky and another girl whose name I didn’t know.

“Fish! Fish!” I screamed running through the rows of vanities to get to hers. She turned around and waved at me.

“On your break already? Is Mario still here?” she asked.

“Oh yeah, you bet he’s still here, and…um something really, really bad just happened!” I snapped trying my hardest not to panic. Ugh. The scene played over and over and over again like some sort of traumatizing vine video. Fish set down her curlers and stood up. Her face was fully of worry and wonder.

“Wha-what? Oh shit did they fight? Is Tom okay? Is Mario okay?” She was about to walk past me but I grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

“I um…uhh. Well…uhh.” The words could barely get out. How do you say you walked in on your boss fucking someone who you were told was his worst enemy because you thought that they were fights…oh well I guess I could just say that. As I continued to stutter some of the other girls gathered around in in curiousity. Pinky stood to her feet with hands on her hips and Glitter crossed her arms on her chest.

“Spit it out.” Fish commanded.

“Y-You know how you told me to go in there, if it sounded like they were fighting?” I asked her and she nodded. “Well, Tom told me to stand outside for a little while and I did, for about fifteen minutes. I was getting a little tired and I dozed off and right as I was about to knock out I heard a crashing sound.”

“Oh God is Mario dead!?” Fish shouted.

“No! He’s far from it! Believe me.”

“Well then I’m confused.” I took a deep breath, in then out, in and then out again.

“Well, when I walked inside Tom was…and then Mario…he was…um. Well. They were. Ugh…I just don’t know what to sa-:

“Just spit it out girl!” Pinky shouted from behind Fish.

“Tom was fucking Mario up the ass!” I yelled loud enough for the whole room to hear…and then the room went silent. Dead silent. So silent you could hear the smallest pen drop. Fish’s mouth dropped to the floor and then suddenly I heard the faintest bit of laughter. From Glitter. Her snickering turned into giggling and her giggling turned into full on laughter.

“Glit! What are you laughing for?” Puff questioned.

“Wat did mi tell yuh hoes? Mi told unuh dere was sexual tension dere!”

“Hol-Hold up! Hold up!” Fish interrupted. “You sure that’s what you saw?” Her brows were furrowed and I could feel the sudden overwhelming stress that I was feeling rub off on her.

“Yeah! I swear! Mario was moaning and cursing and both of them had their pants around their ankles an-”

“Mi don’t blame him!” Glitter laughed. “Tom’s stroke game ah de bess.” Rough, Pinky and some of the rest of the girls laughed.

“Is Tom gay?” I asked and none of the girls spoke. All of them looked at each other for an answer but none of them had one.

“If he is he never told anyone. I refuse to believe he only likes men because I’ve fucked him at least ten times since I started working here and every time has been a trip to heaven and back.” Fish said. The other girls nodded in agreement. “I mean…Why would he keep something like that from us? He knows that we don’t care about what he does with his personal life. Also, why Mario? I thought he hated Mario!?”

“Maybe it was all just fake. Maybe they’re dating or something.” Puff said.

“Wait are we really gonna sit here and believe what the newbie tells us?” I still don’t know her name. The red headed one. No one has even mentioned her name yet, but I swear she’s been glaring at me since I got here yesterday.”

“Daisy shush. I believe her. I don’t see why anyone would lie about something like that.” Suddenly a bell began to ring making us all jump out of our conversation and the girls began to quickly rush back to their vanities.

“Alright girls it’s showtimes. Let’s make lots of money okay?” Fish shouted. She turned to me with a faint smile. “You can either wait here or, you can start escorting tonight. Whichever one works for you.”

“Umm, I think I’ll just go home.” I told her. “I’m pretty sure he’s gonna fire me anyway.”

“You don’t know that. You need to stay here, leaving will only make things worse. Okay?” I nodded and she smiled.

“If you need anything text me. If I don’t answer right away, you know what I’m doing.” She winked at me and walked off with the rest of the girls out of the Vanity room and down the hall. So I waited. I sat down on my stool and waited, for four hours, by myself in silence. Every hour minutes my phone would buzz with texts from Kathy asking where I was or if I was okay. Then I would get the usual facebook notification, Candy Crush request, and snapchat from some friends in some of my classes. I ignored them all. I couldn’t get the thought of my imminent doom out of my head. This was fine while it lasted I guess. Eventually my heart rate calmed down and I filled my head with positive thoughts like. You didn’t need this job away girl. You dodged a bullet. Just go back to school and get a job at the Starbucks up the street. When the girls were done with their…work Fish came into the Vanity room with a tired expression on her face, her heels off and her bare feet walking against the burgundy carpeting.

“Hey, Tom want’s to see you.” My stomach dropped and my heart sunk a little. I had only been fired once in my twenty years but I hated hearing the words more than I hated hearing someone I cared about told me that hated me…which has happened way more. I needed the money. Lord knew I needed the money and I (despite the weird thoughts that ran through my head.) was actually excited for this. I pushed myself up from my stool and followed her out of the Vanity room and down the all to Tom’s office as I walked my heart began to pound as I saw Mario walk past us toward the front door. “Goodnight Mario.” Fish said politely. “I expect that we’ll see you next month?” he ignored her as he glared at me making my face flush in embarrassment and slight fear. He looked like he wanted to punch me out and I would’ve said that I was sorry if I could bring myself to even speak. He left out of the front door of the house without a word and Fish laughed. “Oh boy. Things are gonna be pretty weird around here from now on.” We approached the door but Fish stopped. I heard the sounds of the girls inside giggling and then Tom’s voice. “It’s nightly check in time.” she told me.

“Alright alright,” I heard Tom say through the door. “That’s enough you guys. No more jokes.”

“You know we’re just messing with you hun.” One of the girls giggled. “We love you Tommy. We just didn’t know. So we’re all pretty surprised.”

“So are you like with Mario now?” another one asked.

“Oh God no. Mario and I hate each other.”

“So much that you stuck your dick in his ass?”

“I had my reasons for that. Anyway, I’m tired we’ll talk about it later. I’ll see you all in the morning. Okay?”

“Goodnight Tom!” They all said in unison. A couple minutes later the girls made their way out of the room smiling at me as they walked out.

“Bye girl! Hope we see you tomorrow!” Rough waved. She turned to Fish. “Puff needs to talk to Tom real quick before you go in.” Fish nodded and Rough continued to walk away. As the rest of the girls walked up the stairs to their rooms for the night Fish and I continued to listen from outside the door of Tom’s office.

“Tom I need my cash. I needed it like yesterday.” I heard Puff utter.

“I know, I don’t have any extra to give you right now Puff but I promise I’m trying the best that I can.”

“You don’t have anymore to give me Tom? Are you fucking kidding? Have you seen this fucking house? Those Armani suits you love to wear? Mario just gave you a check I’ll take that.”

“It’s a lot more complicated than that Puff please.”

“Look, I did what I did for you and now I have to live with it for the rest of my life. If I don’t get that money in a month I’m leaving,” Tom sighed and there was a long pause. Nothing but sighing and foot tapping could be heard from that room for about five minutes.

“I will get the money to you soon. Just trust me.”

“You said that last time Tom. You’ve got one month or I’m gone. I’m tired. I’ll see you in the morning.” From then when heard the sound of her chair pulling out, scratching against the wood floors. Then we heard her heels against as she stepped out. She looked up at the both of us and smiled. “Goodnight ladies.” she said as she walked upstairs. Fish and I watched her as she left in curiousity.

“What was that about?” Fish whispered.

“Sounds serious.” Fish rolled her eyes and shook her head.

“Whatever, you can go in now.” I nodded and reached out for the handle. “By the way, it’s like one in the morning and I’m sure the walk here was pretty long so if you want to stay the night I have a really fluffy and comfortable couch in my bedroom.” I nodded and quickly hugged her.

“That would be lovely thank you.”

“Let me know how it goes.” She waved and walked over to her desk. “I still have two more hours to work so I’ll be out here.” She walked back over to her desk and I grabbed at the knob of Tom’s door pulling it open and stepping back inside. I looked down at my feet in shame as I walked in, feeling my stomach turn over and over so much so that I felt the need to puke. The room was hot and my hands were clammy. I closed the door behind me. It screamed again and I winced. I turned and looked at him, he sat on the end of his desk looking at me with a resting face. No emotion. The he opened his mouth and I panicked.

“LaToy-”

“I’m sorry.” I uttered. trembling in fear of how mad he was. “I am so so sorry. When Fish-uhh Pucker was going over the rules with me she told me t-”

“I know. She told me everything and I am sorry. I should’ve…I don’t know what I should’ve done but whatever it was, I should’ve done it. I sincerely apologize. I suppose you would like an explanation?” My eyes grew wide and I was confused. Confusion was now my norm.

“Umm I mean, y-you don’t have to- wait so you’re not gonna fire me?”

“No absolutely not! You did nothing wrong you did what you were told, for that you will not be punished whatsoever.” Oh.

“Oh…Well then. Thank you. Also, you don’t need to explain your personal life to me. It’s none of my business. I just met you today so I’ll stay out of it.” he chuckled and shoved his hands in his pockets.

“Mario and I have a very, complicated relationship, but I suppose that’s rather obvious.” he laughed and I nodded. “What I’m about to tell you is a secret. Not even Pucker knows this and she is my personal assistant and financial advisor. Can I trust you not to tell.” Without thinking I nodded, then mentally punched myself for it, but I couldn’t take it back. “So, Mario isn’t the one that owes me. I owe him. Tonight was my way of…repaying him. I guess you can say that the girls aren’t the only ones you use their bodies for business.” He looked down at his feet, and his jaw clenched again.

“So, you aren’t gay?” I don’t know why that was my first question. That was the worst first question to ask after he dropped a bomb like that but for some reason it came out. He chuckled.

“I am Tom.” he confirmed. “I enjoy men sometimes,” he looked up at me and eyed me down, his eyes dark with want like a hungry predator.“and women others.” I had so many questions. I just wanted to write them all down and give him the overnight project of answering them all. I had at least forty, but the way he was looking at me kept from getting even the slightest word out. “Most of my partners have been women though.” He stood up from the desk and began to walk toward me. A menacing smile on his lips. The same look he gave me earlier, except a lot darker and dirtier. “What about you darling? Have you ever been with a woman?” I shook my head.

“I’m uhm…straight.” he stalked toward me and he was getting so close that it appeared as though he wouldn’t stop, even once he reached me so I stepped back. More and more with him following me every step of the way until I hit the wall. “That’s fascinating.” he whispered. “Tell me more about yourself.” His hand reached up and he cupped my face as his hot, minty breath radiated down on my face. I was frozen solid but the heat between my legs was enough to melt ice. I shivered as his fingers ran down the side of my cheek and when my mouth opened nothing but pointless stuff came out.

“I’m a Business student. I’m from Ohio, I’m an honor student.” His eyes flickered from mine to my lips, to my jaw, to my neck and his fingers met with my chin and tilted my head up a little.

“My are you precious.” he whispered. Deja Vu much? “Toya.” he breathed shortening my name without my permission but Lord knows I didn’t mind. “Do you find me attractive?” I nodded immediately as if my life depended on it as I began to tremble and weaken under his touch. His head dipped down and he pecked my cheek, it was quick and sharp but a little wet leaving cool air behind as he pulled back up. I don’t know how things got here so quickly. For the life of me I swear I didn’t but I didn’t mind it one bit. “Have the ladies told you how good I am in bed?” I nodded. “Tell me outloud.” he whispered with command.

“Yes, they have.” I uttered.

“Tell me, have you slept with someone my age?”

“No.”

“Young men your age never know what they’re doing. They’re only in for their own pleasure and they never like to wait. To me, the key behind sex with a woman is patience. Bringing her to the edge but bringing her back before she can fall, then doing it again and again until she squirms and begs. Were you jealous when you saw me fucking Mario earlier? Even just a little bit?” Was I? It wouldn’t make sense for me to be jealous when I barely knew Tom. Then again it wouldn’t make sense for me to sleep with him when I barely knew him either. But I nodded.

“I have to admit that when I saw you standing in the doorway, I almost asked you to join us. Mario has reputation of being an excellent lover to women as well.” His hand left my face finally and his arms slithered around the small of my back. Breathing became harder and the room felt muggy. “Would you like to spend the night with me so I can prove every word I just spoke told you?” he purred. “It would be my way of making up for tonights…rather awkward incident.”

“Do you always make up for things with sex?” I asked and he let out a low, dark chuckle.

“Well, someone wise said ‘Work what you’ve got.’ If you don’t want to you can always say no and I won’t ask you ag-”

“Yes, my goodness yes.” I interrupted and he smiled.

“Good, tell Puck to tell you the bedroom rules and show you to my room. I’ll be up in fifteen minutes.” Just like that he backed away, removing his arms from around me, and I could no longer smell his breath or feel his body heat. He walked over to his desk as if nothing had just happened but as I looked I could see a rather large bulge poking from the crotch of his pants. I needed fresh air, but I also loved the feeling of him that close. Why not LaToya? Why not fuck your boss on your first night on the job? Why not make a rather unladylike decision? God, Mother would be be livid if she saw me now. I pushed myself from the wall and straightened out my Coffee Girl dress. I opened the door and left the room closing the door behind me and sighing once I felt the cool air hit my skin. When I turned around Fish was standing in front of me with a smile.   
“I was eavesdropping.” She laughed. “Follow me.” she turned around and began to walk off toward the stairs. I followed her as she stepped up them. “This is so exciting. You’re gonna have a great night Tom is a talented person.” Once we made it up the steps I followed her to the right down the hall and into the room at the very end. “Alright so there are only two rules. When he get’s here make sure your clothes are off, don’t take off your underwear though. He likes to do that. The second rule is once you’re done leave right away okay? Just come to my room it’s on the other end of the hall, third one on the left. I have a shower you can use and some clothes you can wear for the night and for tomorrow.”

“Wait! Hair, how does he feel about hair? Should I have shaven?” I was suddenly overwhelmed with nervousness and questions upon questions. She laughed.

“Girl, Tom like pussy, he doesn’t really care what condition it’s in as long as there no STD’s down there you’re good. You could be as bald as a baby or as hairy as a fucking werewolf and he will still eat it with pride. No worries. Also he likes to dirty talk, he likes to be on top, and he loves to hear moaning so don’t hold back. I gotta go though. Remember what I said, and have a great time! I’ll see you later baby.” She gave me a quick hug before pushing me into the room and closing the door. I gasped as I looked around the gorgeous room. The bed sat at the very back of it, by two bookshelves and a small end table. There was a balcony, and two doors which I assumed led to a bathroom and perhaps a closet. There was a large TV on the wall on the other end, and another damn coffee station. I untied my apron and pulled it off dropping it to the floor as I stepped inside. Then I gripped at the bottom of my dress and flipped it up.

“Mmm.” I then heard from behind me. “Don’t turn around.” I heard Tom sigh. I heard the door close and lock. “Sorry I’m a lot earlier than I said I would be. I could hardly wait to get up here to be honest.” I felt his heat on my back, and he grabbed at the bottom of my dress from the back. “May I?”

“Um…sure.” He pulled the dress up off of my body, slowly working up my back and over my head before he threw it to the ground.

“Turn around.” he commanded and I obeyed. He pulled me into him again, this time tighter and as his head ducked down his lips met my neck. I threw my head back and moaned as I could feel his lips curve into a smile. “Tell me what you like.” he whispered. “What would you like me to do?” His lips worked their way from my neck down onto my shoulder.

“I don’t care.” I moaned and he laughed. “Just do whatever you feel is right.” Then after those words I slept with my boss in his bed, for an hour, moaning, screaming, grabbing, and scratching as he did whatever he could to make me cum and boy did I cum hard. He was wild, and acted as if he could go on forever. His nails dug into my thighs as he ate me alive, his lips sucked on the skin of face, neck and breasts as he drove himself in and out of me, and I had never seen, felt, heard, understood, or been exposed to anything like him in that moment. When we were done I slithered from his bed, remembering Fish’s rules but as I went to get up he grabbed my arm and asked me where I was going.

“I’m leaving. Puck told me the rule was that when we were done I would have to leave.” I told him covering myself with his sheets as if he hadn’t just seen my exposed body squirming under him for an hour straight.

“No.” he mumbled into his pillow. “Stay. I want to know more about you. I want to talk to you.” He pulled me back in and we talked all night until we began to doze off and as we did he said “I want you stay here. I want you to come live here. Only if you want to, but I would like it very much.” I smiled and for some reason (because I was still high from the orgasm) that sounded like the best idea in the world at the time.

“I’ll talk to my college about it.” I told him as we dozed off into the night and let sleep over take us. I felt brave. Like a new person. I had never slept with someone I barely knew, but my oh my was it worth it. Every moan was worth it. Every profanity out of his mouth made me shiver and the thought of waking up next to him made me beam from ear to ear. Then in the morning, we were awoken by a rather strange event that would surely be the true start of this story.

“TOM! TOM WAKE UP!” I heard through my sleep as I felt the bed rocking. My eyes blinked open and as my blurry vision cleared I saw Rough sitting on top of Tom in the bed pounding on his arms and back. “TOM WAKE UP RIGHT NOW! PLEASE!” Tears were welled up in her eyes, some spilled down onto her cheeks. I sat up in shock, and I heard faint gasps from the other seven girls who were all in the room standing around the bed. One however, was missing.

“Toya?” Fish croaked.

“TOM WAKE UP PLEASE! PLEASE!” Tom groaned and pushed himself from the bed.

“What!? What now!? God! What’s going on!?” Rough hopped from the bed and began to sob.

“PUFF! PUFF IS DEAD!”


End file.
